you get a better ending
by Vanille Ace
Summary: What will you feel when the worst thing that happened to you? hopeless? but, how when he was desperate suddenly he got a better ending? [Hey, Sans. you know, today you'll have a better ending, Sans.] /so much bad english ;;-;;/ /Oneshot/


_" You ..."_

 _" Finally come.. "_

 _" kid .. "_

 _" I had a long wait .. "_

 _" Waiting for you here. "_

* * *

 **You get a Better ending.**

 **(Genocide route to True pacifist route.)**

 **Undertale (c) Toby Fox.**

* * *

Skeleton diminutive front human looked at cynically, he could see the child's iris blood red and do not forget the cynical smile etched on her sweet face.

"Heh, I thought you did not get this far. "Said the skeleton,

The kid did not respond.

The skeleton was asked, "do you know how many monsters you kill down here? "

but, the kid still not respond.

Sans sighed, "I regret did not stop you from the beginning. "

She laughed, a laugh is terrible, very terrible.

"Heh, kid. You look very happy huh? "Sans sighed," kid, you'll have a bad time. "

" A bad time? HAHAHAHA, it was a good joke, Comedian! Oh, I almost forgot, " the kid took a red scarves which skeleton it out. Yes, it is the scarf belonged to his brother, Papyrus, "do you remember this? "

"You ... dirty brother killer! "

His left eye socket implies a blue flame, making the atmosphere in the room became dark. The human Child immediately took out a knife flagship, blood. Knife with blood, the blood of the monster that he has killed.

"This is a beautiful day outside; the birds are singing, flowers blowing, on a day like this ... kid like you ... should BURNING in hell, "said Sans.

A set of bones gathered at the back of the skeleton, which then sped toward the human, but no one takes.

"HAHAHA, very good, comedian! Now it's my turn! "

The child ran towards it, while swinging the knife at him, but unfortunately none of the skeletons, "Heh, kid, you have to try harder .."

Suddenly appeared a monster skull head-Gaster Baster-be beside Sans, a leser emerge from the mouth of the monster, but with ease, the humans to escape from the attacks.

It happened over and over again, but nothing about the attack one another. The child was able to escape the attack after attack leveled by the skeleton, and Sans also can overcome the blow-by-blow that was brought by the child.

All that makes Sans energy drained, he began to fatigue,

" Heh, kid. I was tired of it ... you know, I actually do not do this. I do not want to fight you .. "sighed Sans sidelines of breath,

Sans closed his eyes, "so please—"

Suddenly the human swung the knife, swiftly Sans avoid his attacks. He was really tired, and if it continues like this he will be defeated,

"Enough! "Said the skeleton was tossing the child without touching it,

Yes, he can control someone through their souls, move their bodies wherever he wants. In other words, Telekinesis.

The child was stood up, took a knife and attacked him again, but before she could attack the skeleton, she has been thrown back to a wall. Sans swinging his arms, right, left, down and and kept that way.

All is over,

The child can not move back.

She been hurt very badly, very, very badly. Sans felt it was over, he walked past the child, "I'm sorry, kid. "

.

.

" ugh, "

"One hit is enough, right? "

Short stature Skeleton that looks shocked, blood flows from the body of the skeleton. "Heh ... you ... hit me, kid ... heh ... heh .." he said as he endured the pain in his body, "heh .. you know ... I wanna to Grillby,"

He wants to walk, but unfortunately, only collarbone he runs his legs had given up, he fell terlutut, knowing that the time left is reduced, a drop-by-drop of tears streaming down her cheeks,

"Papyrus ..." he said softly, "Do you want anything—"

* * *

 ** _TIC TOC. TIC TOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Hey— ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

" Wha—"

All returned, he returned to the room. only himself there. He looks around, he did not see the kid.

 _Tap. Tap._

He heard the sound of someone's rare feet, he turned towards it,

"Heh, kid. You again? You reset everything and come back to kill again? "

Yes, indeed, it is the human child. He looked angry and upset. That kid immediately took her knife and ran to attack him,

"Heh, kid, looks like you'll have nightmar—what?! "

Not yet had the human attacked Sans, and skeleton that avoid all turned black, and he also heard the sound of the ticking clock again as before.

* * *

 ** _TIC TOC. TIC TOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Sans— ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

" Again... ? "

That kid back, he was really very angry. He immediately attacked the Sans granted, and all went dark. Again and again, there is no stopping. Every hour he heard the sound of it, all back to the place early.

What really happened?

He also did not know,

"Heh, kid. You did a vain .. "

He kept trying to attack Sans, but unfortunately all became dark again.

* * *

 **TIC TOC. TIC TOC.**

 **.**

 **[ You Know— ]**

 **.**

* * *

"Comedian! YOU. MUST. DIE! "

The child was attacked again, Sans just dodge, and continue to evade. And all went dark again.

* * *

 ** _TIC TOC. TIC TOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Today— ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

" Back again? "

Dark again,

* * *

 ** _TIC TOC. TIC TOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ You'll— ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

" DIE! "The human shouted,

again.

* * *

 ** _TIC TOC. TIC TOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Have a better time, Sans. ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

He came back again, he looks around. The kid did not come. Why? He does not understand. Sans silent,

"Sans ..? "

The skeleton was shocked, he stared at the direction of the sound, the blue flame appeared from his left eye socket, it is the boy-no, it was different. she did not bring a knife, he wearing an apron and carrying a pan in his hand and his eyes looked very frightened when she saw Sans, "Sans, what happened? "

"Heh, kid, this time you want to pretend? "

The kid looked very scared, his tears running. "Uuuggg .."

"Um, kid, do not tell me you ..." Sans surprise, blue flame in the eyes of his left began to disappear, and the kid began to cry—cry very loud. Sans sighed,

Yes, everything was different,

That kid not the same with the kid that he opposed at the time,

She is not that kid.

Sans hair rubbed the kid, "I'm sorry, kid. I'm just kidding. What if we buy a Nice Cream? "

That kid nodded in agreement, although he tears continued to flow, "Heh, alright. We use a shortcut. "

Before Sans was walk, he heard the clock again. But, this time. Nothing has changed.

 _[You get a better ending, is not it? ]_

Sans turned, but there is no one, sans sighed,

 _Heh, whoever you are, thank you._

* * *

 **Bonus** :

"SANS, WHY IS THIS HUMAN CRYING !? "Papyrus shouted, hugging the boy, Sans sighed," She was crying because of me, paps. "

"OH .."

* * *

Done.

Looks strange.

A strange story.

Oh My **_Goat_**..


End file.
